


Growing Pains

by GhostieWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieWrites/pseuds/GhostieWrites
Summary: Fuyuhiko had adjusted to being in charge of the Kuzuryuu Clan. He had done a whole lot of shit since he'd graduated from Hope's Peak, too. Yakuza life wasn't easy, but it was his path and he was fucking proud of it.Still, even yakuza leaders need a break from it all. Was it dumb luck that an old friend reached out in need of help at that moment? Maybe. But when Kazuichi's the one involved, the simplest of things can be seen as a crisis. Right?
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsychedelicatePoltergeist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/gifts).



> I joined a gift fic exchange with a group of writers over on the Danganronpa amino - and the person I was assigned wanted an angsty fic with Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi! It was definitely a challenge writing these two characters, however, a lot of fun as well! I hope you enjoy the story - I'd love to hear your thoughts!

**Bzzz.**

**Bzzz.**

**Bzzz.**

Fuyuhiko felt his eye twitch as his phone incessantly vibrated in his pocket. He had just walked off from his duties to take a small break after a _very_ long week. Figures he could only be away for a moment before all hell broke loose.

Being the head of the Kuzuryuu Clan had taken getting used to, but with hard work and determination Fuyuhiko had earned other's respect in the years he had been in charge. Despite his initial reservations about his abilities, he had given it his all to get to the point he was at now.

He was fuckin' proud of how far he had gotten, too - but there were times when he missed being able to take a walk without the overbearing feeling of shit hitting the fan looming over him every moment he was away.

**Bzzz.**

**Bzzz.**

**Bzzz.**

**Bzzz.**

**"Damn it!"**

Fuyuhiko cursed, the constant pings quickly getting on his last nerve. Urgency in his position usually meant someone had fucked up, and if he didn't handle whatever mistake had been made now, then people's lives would be on the line.

He whipped his phone out of his pocket, light butterscotch hues trained on the screen as the number of new notifications increased – all sent from one person. However, it was a name that made all original expectations fly out the window as his eyes widened in surprise.

_Kazuichi Souda._

For someone who was the exact opposite in terms of interests and personality, Souda had become a close friend of Fuyuhiko's during the latter part of high school. It was a friendship he had never expected, yet before he knew it, the ultimate mechanic had shifted his way into Fuyuhiko's life.

That was a few years ago, though. They had since graduated, and their careers had led them both in very different directions.

So why was he reaching out now?

_Especially when Fuyuhiko had told him not to contact him unless it was an emergency._

Memories of the last time they saw each other surfaced in his mind, but he quickly pushed them away by focusing on the latest message that displayed on his screen.

_» hiko, plz!_

His eyes had just barely read that message before another came through to take its place.

_» I needa talk to someone!_

Fuyuhiko's chest tightened a bit as he read those words, knowing that there had to be a reason for Souda to be spamming him like this. It probably wasn’t serious – especially when Kazuichi was the one freakin' the hell out – however, he couldn't just ignore an old friend. Especially when, for the most part, he had honored his request to give him space.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, he opened up the conversation in full.

* * *

**It all started with a fuckin' social media post.**

Fuyuhiko hadn't even _seen_ the post – he wasn't on any of those kinds of sites. They were mainly used by attention whores or people looking to stay in touch - neither of which he gave a rat's ass about.

He never understood the appeal of sharing personal info on the internet for all to see. Sure, his upbringing discouraged him from having any kind of a public life anyway - but even without that, the idea sounded ridiculous.

"I-it just hurts, y'know?? I mean- s-she never even gave me a chance...!"

Fuyuhiko sat across from his distraught friend, trying not to let his total overreaction over an easily predicted situation irritate him. Instead, he let out a small sigh, his eyes shifting down to the glass of wine that had been placed in front of him by their hostess when they first arrived. He moved his hand up to the glass, moving it ever so slightly so the dark beverage rippled from the action.

One thing Fuyuhiko had gotten better at over the past few years was thinking before blurting out the first thing that came to his mind. He had learned that acting on first instinct without much thought led to more exhausting trouble in the end. 'Course, that didn't mean he wasn't the same straight forward guy he'd always been. That also didn't mean he wouldn't slip back into his old ways when he was pissed off enough.

“You already know what I’m gonna say. Still wanna hear it?” He asked with irritation in his tone, glancing back at the other.

Kazuichi, who had hidden his face within his arms on the table, lifted his head to look up at Kuzuryuu. His cheeks were stained with tears, despite the fact they were in a public restaurant - not that there were any people around them. Fuyuhiko knew the owner and with his reputation had easily secured a private dining room where the two wouldn’t be interrupted during their visit. After all, it could cause a scene or endanger Kazuichi if word got out that the unassuming mechanic was friends with the head of the Kuzuryuu Clan.

Still, Souda's unrestrained display of emotions was something that had always astounded Fuyuhiko. Even after navigating adulthood for a few years, he was just as open a book as he had been back in high school.

His friend sniffled, before slowly sliding himself back from resting against the table. "Tell it to me straight, 'Hiko...you always have, y'know?" Souda said, letting out a pathetic sounding laugh. "Just... don't be so harsh- my heart's been smashed to pieces like the wreck of a car I've been trying to salvage..."

Even if Fuyuhiko tried to go easy on his friend, there wasn’t really much else you could say but the truth in a situation like this.

“She was your high school crush. One who never gave you the goddamn time of day in the first place. It’s been what, five years since then?" Fuyuhiko questioned, letting go of the glass to rest his arm against the table. "Face it, you never had a chance with Miss Priss to begin with."

Kazuichi's eyes met Fuyuhiko's for a moment before the Yakuza averted his own. His friend had finally ditched the obnoxious pink contacts and hair dye he had back in high school, but even with the cosmetic change, there was no denying this was still the same lovesick guy he had given the same lecture to too many goddamn times in the past.

_He was still pining for a princess like he lived in some fucking fairytale._

"Dammit...I told you not to be harsh..." Kazuichi muttered, bringing his hands up to his face before slowly running them back through his dark hair as he let out a whine.

Fuyuhiko let out a curt "tch,” looking back at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "You call that harsh? I'm in the fuckin' Yakuza. That was the lightest a guy like me can go. If you wanted someone to give you a pansy-ass, feel-good response, you shoulda spammed Komaeda's phone!"

A short, breathy sound escaped Kazuichi after saying such words, his friend's head still down as his hands remained in his messy head of hair.

Fuck. Was the second round'a sobbing about to start?

"Man...you haven't changed a bit, 'Hiko."

A hint of surprise crossed Fuyuhiko's face at the amused tone in his friend's words.

_Had that breathy sound been...a laugh?_

"The hell are you yammering about? Are you alright in the head? Or did the royal engagement officially send you off the deep end?" Fuyuhiko questioned, Kazuichi's change in tone catching him off guard. Usually, his friend would've whined more about his situation...not change the subject entirely.

Kazuichi lifted his head back up, bringing his hands down to rest behind him as he sat on the cushioned tatami floor. A smile was now on his face, those sharp chompers of his catching Fuyuhiko's attention for sure. They were something that hadn’t changed one bit.

"You're the same as ever, even though you're a big shot Yakuza leader now! I was kinda afraid to message you, haha..."

Fuyuhiko stared at the other, searching Kazuichi's expression for any hint of the heartache that had been there moments before. He did notice a nervous sweatdrop as the mechanic lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck with his final words.

"'Course...y'might hate me, considerin' I wasn't supposed to contact you and all..."

The blond blinked. He dealt with plenty of shady individuals who lied through their teeth at his job. He had a helluva lot of experience pointing out traitors and the lot, too.

...Did Kazuichi - the guy who's emotions were as blindingly visible as his god awful neon jumpsuits - just dupe him?

That stupid smile of his faded a bit as another sweatdrop appeared on his forehead. "U-uh, 'Hiko? You aren't really saying much...I-I expected a little more of a reaction from you than this...oh man, you really DO hate me now, don't you?!"

_...THIS guy?_

The nervous mechanic brought his hands up to his face again when Fuyuhiko remained silent, letting out a despairing groan. "S-should I go? Do you want me to leave? I mean, I wasn't lying if that's what you're thinkin'..."

"You've gotta be shittin' me..."

Fuyuhiko's words were quiet, yet sharp. Before Kazuichi even had the chance to lower his hands from his face, the pissed off Yakuza leader lunged across the table to yank the mechanic by the front of his dirtied jumpsuit, tugging him closer as the sound of their beverage glasses clattered.

"Do you have ANY fuckin’ idea how dangerous this is!?"

Kazuichi let out a startled squeak, lowering his hands from his face to see how close Fuyuhiko had pulled him in. Kuzuryuu was positive he was giving his old friend the deadliest of glares right now - the kind reserved for those in his clan who royally fucked up.

"I-it can't be so bad if you agreed to meet up..." Kazuichi managed to say.

Fuyuhiko felt his blood boil at hearing such a simple response. "You blew up my phone sayin' it was a goddamn emergency. I expected a pathetic-ass crisis, not a fucking excuse!"

"W-woah, woah, woah, hold up-!" Kazuichi exclaimed, Fuyuhiko's grip on his jumpsuit getting even tighter which made the mechanic shy away from the other even more. "Before you go full-on yakuza mode on me, can I at least explain??"

Fuyuhiko glared fiercely at his friend. He was pissed the hell off that Kazuichi would pull the wool over his eyes like this when the mechanic wasn't even all that upset.

~~A part of him was also impressed, but that didn't fucking matter right now.~~

He let go of his friend's oil-stained jumpsuit, feeling like he needed to deeply sanitize his hand just to get the strong stench off of himself.

"Go ahead. Explain. And it better fucking be good."

Kazuichi sat back once Fuyuhiko let him go, a small sigh of relief leaving him that didn't escape the yakuza leader's notice.

"Nevermind what I said about you not changing...that was scarier than I'm used to," he said, looking up at his friend before letting out a weak laugh.

Fuyuhiko had leaned back and crossed his arms, his gaze still on the other as he raised an eyebrow as if to signal he'd be a whole lot scarier if he didn't start talking.

"O-o-okay! W-well, like I said, I wasn't lying or anything...Miss Sonia and Tanaka _did_ get engaged...a-and it totally _did_ break my heart, like, a lot..."

Fuyuhiko's glare didn't soften, even as Kazuichi rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You know how much I loved her...well, not real love...I mean, it's kinda embarrassing how much I talked about her..."

"'Least you finally figured that out. Everyone in school knew you had a hard-on for the princess."

Kazuichi let out a regretful whine. "Well, she was perfect in my eyes...can you really blame me??" He retorted, before letting out a sigh. "Point is, as painful as it was to see her commit to a future with that guy...it forced me to admit that my dream is never gonna happen..."

Fuyuhiko kept his eyes on his old friend, noticing the small melancholic smile that appeared on his face when he said those words. It was clear that as pathetic a dream as it was, Kazuichi really _had_ wanted it. Even if his intentions weren't the purest.

"It was...just a hope, I guess. A pretty dumb one."

_Just a hope..._

Something about that statement made Fuyuhiko grow more irritated than he had from Souda's waterworks. And it _wasn’t_ because it reminded him of Komaeda.

"Damn right. About as dumb as this whole fucking meeting. Now that you've explained your reasons, get out of my goddamn sight," Fuyuhiko spoke up, still sitting back with his arms crossed.

That sad smile on Kazuichi's face slipped into a frown at his cold words. Even with the years that passed, it looked like he still hadn't grown a backbone.

"'Hiko, c'mon... are you really that pissed over this? I...I thought..."

"What? You thought I'd pat your back and buy you a drink or two for finally thinking with your other head? For finally waking the hell up from whatever royal-ass fantasies you were drooling over the past five years? It's about fucking time you grew up."

Kazuichi visibly tensed up from Fuyuhiko's harsh words as a heavy silence fell over the room. The air felt dense and cramped, making Kuzuryuu wish the mechanic would up and leave without another word like he had said he would when he was sweating bullets.

The sound of a small creak was heard as Kazuichi shifted on the floor, slowly standing up. His face remained down, no longer meeting Fuyuhiko's gaze.

"...Yeah, maybe it is time I grew up. I just hoped you'd still, y'know...be my friend."

Kazuichi's words were off. There was a shakiness to his tone that revealed his inner emotions, clear as day.

"I can give up Miss Sonia, even if it's a huge blow to my pride seeing her off with Tanaka...b-but you're my friend, 'Hiko. One of my best friends...!" Kazuichi exclaimed, lifting his gaze from the floor to meet Fuyuhiko's butterscotch hues. "That's why I wanted to hang out..."

Fuyuhiko could see a different kind of pain reflected in Kazuichi's eyes. Something deeper than the hurt that had shown previously while ranting about the princess and her beau. He knew he was poking a wound, too - and yet, he couldn't seem to stop himself.

_"Tch."_

Fuyuhiko remained seated, his arms crossed as he lowered his gaze. "Did what I said last time slip your mind?"

"About your job? I remember..." Kazuichi replied carefully. "But that was years ago."

"Yeah, it was years ago. But it still applies. Hell, it's even _more_ dangerous to be around me now with the kinda shit I deal with these days. Why do you think I told you to come into this place from another entrance?”

"So hang out with me secretly, I don't mind sneaking around a bit if it means I get to see my best friend again..!" Kazuichi blurted out, making Fuyuhiko let out an exasperated sigh.

The blond Yakuza brought his hand to his face, his forefinger and thumb pressing against the bridge of his nose. Kazuichi was the worst fucking person to get into an argument with. He was too goddamn stubborn in the worst possible way.

“I’m not your friend.”

Fuyuhiko’s words were sharp, knowing the full force such words would have on Kazuichi yet saying them anyway.

“‘Hiko-”

“Give it a rest, already. This was supposed to end back then. A friend doesn’t tell you to fuck off.”

“You didn’t-!” Kazuichi blurted out, which made Fuyuhiko slam his hand down on the table.

**“I should’ve!”**

The mechanic widened his eyes, Fuyuhiko averting his narrowed eyes as the wine in his glass rippled from the aftershock of his outburst.

“If it would’ve kept you from reaching out, then I should’ve,” he went on to say, only for Kazuichi to let out a small, forced laugh.

“Fuyuhiko, can you cut this out? I-I get you’re a big shot leader now and all, but you’re being…”

“A dick? That’s the point. I’m not a kid anymore, and neither are you. Hope's Peak is a thing of the past. Everything that happened there is nothing but memories now."

Fuyuhiko reached for his glass of wine, taking a long sip of the bitter beverage without looking up at Souda because he didn't want to see the expression on his face.

A lot had changed over the past five years.

Some things hadn't.

All Fuyuhiko knew was that he sure as hell wanted to forget it all.

"...So our friendship? That's a memory to you now?" Kazuichi said, sounding dejected and upset. "It doesn't matter?"

Fuyuhiko downed the rest of his glass of wine, placing it down on the table with a clunk before standing up so he was more at the same level as Souda.

~~Though much to Fuyuhiko's irritation, the mechanic still stood taller.~~

"It is what it is. That was then, this is now." He replied, his butterscotch hues finally meeting Kazuichi's.

Fuck.

It was like he had punched a puppy, the way Souda's eyes started to glaze over from tears that were once again appearing there. His expression was different from when he had cried over the princess, though.

Before he could react, Kazuichi had grabbed onto his arms, his grip surprisingly strong for such a wimpy guy.

**"I'm not buying any of that!"**

Fuyuhiko's eyes widened slightly at the desperate way Souda clung to him, his teary hues narrowed.

"You're Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. The Ultimate Yakuza. The guy who always scared me a little, 'cuz who wouldn't be scared of someone in one of the biggest mafia groups in Japan...!? I was terrified of you!"

Kazuichi was still gripping onto Fuyuhiko's arms, to the point where he was ready to push him away. But the dark-haired mechanic soon loosened his grip on his own.

"But y'know what...? The more I learned about you, the more I realized you weren't your ultimate..."

Kazuichi's dejected gaze had turned into one with determination, though that didn’t stop Fuyuhiko from pulling himself out of the other's grasp.

"The fuck are you saying?" He asked, seething a bit as he tugged at the hem of his sleeve to fix it. Fuyuhiko had been pretty unsure of himself back then too, but hearing he wasn't worthy of his ultimate from Souda of all people ticked him the hell off.

"I-I'm saying you aren't who I thought you were. You're more than some Yakuza guy. You're strong and determined, but most of all - you're the most loyal guy I know!" Kazuichi exclaimed, making Fuyuhiko let out a scoff.

"So how does that not make me my ultimate? The Yakuza isn’t made up of thugs and criminals without reason," Fuyuhiko said. It was true - being a part of the Kuzuryuu Clan was a kinship. A brotherhood. Do or die, they all had a familial honor to uphold.

"W-well, yeah...to your clan. But I'm saying you're loyal to your friends outside of your Yakuza life too," Kazuichi said, crossing his arms. "The Fuyuhiko I know wouldn't just toss everyone from Hope's Peak aside! We're family, too!"

Dammit.

As stupid as Souda could be, he was right about that. Fuyuhiko may have been standoffish and rude on their first day of classes, however, by the time graduation rolled around he'd have done serious shit for almost every one of his classmates if they were in trouble.

Hell, he _had_ done serious shit for a few of them over the years.

Kazuichi's words were true. Still, he was missing one important detail.

··································

_"Hey, 'Hiko..!"_

_Fuyuhiko, about to walk out of the gates of Hope’s Peak Academy, paused and looked back over his shoulder to see a familiar face hurrying to catch up to him._

_Kazuichi eventually did, letting out a few deep breaths at having had to run across campus to reach him. He had his yearbook in-hand, those sharp chompers of his grinning brightly once he regained his breath._

_"Aren't you gonna join us for the after-party? Chiaki organized it with Ms. Chisa’s help!" He said, pointing his thumb back towards the tent that had been set up near the gym._

_Fuyuhiko glanced over towards the festivities before shaking his head subtly. "Nah. You have fun, though," he replied, turning away again, only to feel a hand grab onto his wrist._

_"C'mon, 'Hiko...we just graduated!! You can't skip out on a once-in-a-lifetime celebration like this!" He pointed out, his tone showing that he was still smiling with excitement._

_Fuyuhiko let out a small sigh, knowing that Souda had good intentions. In fact, if he didn't get out of here soon he was positive others from their class would start to show up to convince him to stay too._

_"My family's throwing a celebration of their own," Fuyuhiko explained, looking up at Souda to meet his pink gaze. "Not just a celebration, but an initiation. Now that I'm out of school I can focus on my job."_

_Kazuichi's eyes widened slightly, "Does that mean... you're being promoted to leader now??"_

_"Not exactly. I've still gotta prove myself. Now that I'm out of school I can put all my focus on doing that," he replied, looking up at the sky. It was a soft blue, with only a few clouds decorating the view._

_"I see..." Kazuichi said, "So I guess you can't stay longer, then. Man, that sucks!!" He exclaimed with a whine to his tone. "I wanted this to be an awesome way to end off my high school career with my best friend...!"_

_Hearing Souda say such a thing made Fuyuhiko's chest tighten a bit. As much as he hated parties, it probably would be entertaining spending time with his classmates one last time._

_However, he no longer had that choice._

_"Sorry. Family comes first," He said, pulling his wrist away from Souda's grasp so he could head home._

··································

The memory was still clear in Fuyuhiko's mind, even if a few years had passed. 

"When I graduated, I went home to my real family. I took on my job as heir to the Kuzuryuu Clan fully," he said, his eyes shifting to the side. "I cut all other ties I had outside of the clan." Which had basically been everyone from Hope’s Peak, excluding Peko.

“You’re talking about graduation day, right? Your initiation thing?” Kazuichi questioned, still crossing his arms.

"Yeah."

"If that was true, you wouldn't've met up with me again," Souda pointed out, "...and I'm not just talking about today."

Godammit.

"Shut it," Fuyuhiko replied, his tone a tense warning. "If you remembered what I said on graduation day, you sure as hell remember what else I told you."

"'Hiko, you chose to-"

**_Wham!_ **

"Urk-"

Kazuichi had curled in on himself, the sudden blow to the gut Fuyuhiko just gave him making the other cough while trying to catch his breath. Kuzuryuu hardly gave him time to do so though before he pushed the mechanic back against the wall behind him.

"I chose to meet you here _today_ ," Fuyuhiko emphasized, holding Souda's hunched shoulder up against the wall as the other struggled to regain his breath. "'Cuz I trusted the fact you wouldn't reach out unless it was an emergency."

Fuyuhiko's grip dug into the other's shoulder more as he continued, "I held it to you that you wouldn't do anything stupid, even if your definition of an emergency is pathetic as shit."

Kazuichi let out another shaky cough, gasping in some air in a painful sounding way that Fuyuhiko tried to block out.

"I took a huge-ass risk scheduling this fucking little get-together with you. You know that?” He said in an accusatory way, letting go of the other and stepping back.

Kazuichi slumped down to the floor. He looked so fucking pathetic. All Fuyuhiko did was knock the breath out of him and give him a few threatening warnings. He'd done a hell of a lot worse to others. And yet...seeing Souda like this pained him more than the worst torture he'd done to traitors.

Fuyuhiko knew why.

Kazuichi wasn't a traitor. He was trying to be a good friend.

"'H-Hiko…"

Fuyuhiko tensed up, tightening his fist as he watched the other struggle to sit up against the wall. The only sound in the room was Kazuichi's strenuous breathing.

"Why…" he soon managed to say, "Are you...being like this…?"

Fuyuhiko turned away, no longer able to keep his eyes on his old friend. Instead, he glared down at the beverage glasses on the table.

Why couldn't he get it through his thick skull that he couldn't do this anymore?

That being around him only made him a target?

He tried to explain it to him back then...

But he had been too soft.

Even today, he had made the mistake of agreeing to see him again.

Just for a bit of time away from it all...

"I'm done. If you're so attached to everyone from school, then find someone else to cry your goddamn eyes out to about it."

He couldn't see Kazuichi's face as a silence fell over the room. It remained that way until another creak of the floorboards was heard.

Maybe Kazuichi wanted to say more. Maybe he was too afraid to. Either way, he walked out of the room without another word.

Fuyuhiko stood in that spot for an immeasurable amount of time, his Yakuza duties far from his mind. As far as he was concerned, shit had already hit the fan and it was all his fault.

He brought his hands up to grip the sides of his head, slumping down to the floor as he was mentally harassed by the sound of that goddamn door opening and sliding shut.

_Did he wish he'd hear it again?_

_That Kazuichi would barge into the room and punch him square in the face for being such an asshole?_

_That he'd call him out on being a goddamn hypocrite?_

Yeah.

He did.

He wished for that so fucking much.

_Because he was still pining for a mechanic like he lived in some fucked-up fairytale._


End file.
